The present invention is with respect to a sequencing valve for use in a pneumatic program controller having: a rotor with an output port; a stator with a number of output ports therein placed along the path of the output port of the rotor; and an intermittent driving motor for turning the rotor in steps by way of a toothed wheel, a rocking driving fork with driving points at different distances from the axis of rocking, and a pneumatic actuator for driving the fork.
A stepping or sequencing valve on these general lines is to be seen in German Offenlegungsschrift specification No. 2,515,277.
In such a sequencing valve there is, for a given radial size of the rotor, an upper limit to the number of output ports because the connections used with the ports and the ports themselves have to be of a certain size and may not, for general use, be made smaller than this size. For general use, such a sequencing valve may be designed with ten outlet ports so that ten loads may be controlled through power amplifiers cyclically in the desired sequence.